


a Soap Opera

by johnsidney



Series: Love me Love my Dog [2]
Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.他們不屬於我。<br/>2.基於S6E11又出現單集女角，因此寫了Alex與Christian的斜線治癒文。撫慰自己被雷得半死的心靈|||<br/>3.小夫妻閃光注意。<br/>4.Love me, love my dog是主標題，以後若有此CP都會以這個做主標，後接副標。<br/>5.想欺負一下Alex，誰叫他平常主角威能放太大?所以讓他沒用一下...<br/>6.老實說這對和正劇本身確實很老掉牙，因此我故意寫得也滿老掉牙。看不慣的話還請見諒。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.他們不屬於我。  
> 2.基於S6E11又出現單集女角，因此寫了Alex與Christian的斜線治癒文。撫慰自己被雷得半死的心靈|||  
> 3.小夫妻閃光注意。  
> 4.Love me, love my dog是主標題，以後若有此CP都會以這個做主標，後接副標。  
> 5.想欺負一下Alex，誰叫他平常主角威能放太大?所以讓他沒用一下...  
> 6.老實說這對和正劇本身確實很老掉牙，因此我故意寫得也滿老掉牙。看不慣的話還請見諒。

漆黑的天空沒有幾顆星星。Alex坐在屋外的階梯上。

他在想Christian是不是已經原諒他了。怎麼可能。他回答自己的問題。他們根本沒能談上那件事。關於他跟某位叫Ines的女孩接吻又被撞見這檔事。

右側發出一陣騷動，那是REX，牠比Alex更早坐在這裡。Alex覺得一陣慚愧，比起滿腦子胡思亂想的自己，Rex可是全心全意的等著Christian。按平常的慣例，今晚Christian一定會來過夜。Alex不曉得自己怎麼能就這樣厚臉皮空等在這裡。他摸摸Rex的耳朵，後者不甘心的小跑步到門口去。

「進來吧，Rex。」探長喚到，「Christian今晚不過來了。」

警犬回頭，那表情顯得很不解。雖然Rex可能只是遺憾不能吃到Christian帶來的熱狗捲，但在Alex看來卻像是在埋怨自己的主人有多麼不爭氣。

他走進房間，已經是晚上十點。Christian通常會在七點以前過來。現在Alex只能期待有案子...不、這種盼望不太道德，說是尚未填寫完的報告比較好一點，這樣他和Christian就不得不見上一面了。

Rex咬著他的手機過來，幾乎是連帶著臭脾氣一同丟到Alex腿上。我不能打過去，Rex。探長說。Christian不會接我電話的，百分之百不會。

這是Ines的案子解決後隔一天。昨天他和Ines共進一頓晚餐，然後就送這可愛的女孩回家。他倆大概不會再有所連絡，一直都是這樣。Alex與女人們。這事不常有，接替Moser後這不過是第二次。不過他現在已經知道殺傷力十足。

接著是今天早上，Alex沒看見Christian，Kunz說那傢伙掛病號請了一天假。穿起掛在辦公室的黑色外套時聽見口袋裡傳來金屬碰撞聲，就這麼掏出一把家裡的備份鑰匙。該死。他在心裡咒罵道。

「你看，Rex。」Alex晃著那把鑰匙，「Christian偷偷把這個還給我了...」

Rex嗅嗅那串鑰匙，Alex知道牠還能聞到同事掌心的味道。警犬不死心，又用鼻頭推了推手機，牠的主人只好不耐的扔到床邊去。

「我得好好想一想，Rex...我不能只是道歉就了事。」

確實不能。Alex還記得Christian當時的表情，他的屬下平時面對Rex時傻歸傻，實際上還是很有頭腦的。甚至，探長想到最糟的情況，Christian很可能不會跟他計較，但是選擇默默的離開他。

「這是個開端，Rex。」再次晃晃那串鑰匙。

我應該現在就去找Christian。但是Alex逼自己不要繼續想。他還沒準備好，他不知道該如何向對方啟齒。不需要解釋，他和Ines的吻根本沒有辯解的餘地。重要的是，他得確保不會再有下一次。

「必須想辦法挽回，Rex...這才是最重要的。」Alex不得不對他的狗承認。

說得容易。門鈴響起的時候第一個衝去開門的卻不是Alex。

「嘿...Rex !」

Alex聽見Christian在玄關因為Rex的迎接而發出爽朗的笑聲，而他只感覺背脊一陣涼意。


	2. Chapter 2

Christian就站在那裡，看起來氣色不錯，奇怪的是帶著墨鏡。

「Christian...」  
「晚上好，Alex。」一如往常的招呼。

探長不知該做何反應。今天早上備份鑰匙出現在口袋裡的時候，他就料想Christian晚上不會過來了。正好他能花時間好好想想該如何讓對方原諒自己。

「有點晚了，不過我已經吃過了...家裡的食物總也要解決。」

但Christian就在這裡，現在，喃喃著再平常不過的家庭瑣事。Alex動也不動，直到對方停下來看著自己。應該是在看著自己沒錯。Alex不確定，那副墨鏡真是礙眼。

「Christian...」Alex舔舔嘴唇。  
「你沒打算做點什麼嗎?Alex。」Christian突然打斷他。

Alex再度語塞。Christian會在這裡絕對是有理由的，當然，不可能是專程過來跟他睡覺。以他倆現在的狀況來說，探長要給他的下屬來個小小的擁抱都有困難。

但這時候，Christian卻理所當然似的走過來抱住他。

「我現在才知道，原來你什麼也不想做。」伴隨著冷冷的一句話。

Christian的個頭很小，從Alex視線的高度只能看見那頭蓬鬆的頭髮依偎在他的胸口。小小的、卻很溫暖。有點像是Rex腳掌的溫度。

「不是這樣，Christian、我得好好想想該怎麼...」  
「你跟Ines接吻的時候有沒有說等一下、先讓我想一想?」  
「...」了不起的探長立刻噤聲。  
「該死!Alexander Brandtner!這種事到底有什麼好想的?」

Christian從來沒這麼大聲跟Alex說話過，不光因為Alex算是他的長官，而且Alex也不是平常那些金口難開的嫌疑犯。只是這臥底出身的小警察此刻確實對著直屬的探長進行逼供式問話。

沒有人不知道逼供時的Christian有多恐怖。Alex突然明白那副墨鏡的作用在哪裡了。

「Ines小姐一定和我一樣好!對嗎?」Christian側過頭很有架勢的推推墨鏡。  
「...對。」Christian正在氣頭上，要回答這個問題，Alex還真得小心一點。  
「你真的需要和每個你覺得不錯的女孩接吻，然後才能比較看看到底想跟哪一個在一起嗎?」  
「...不需要，Christian，事實上，我沒有拿誰跟誰做比較。」Alex小心翼翼的說。  
「承認吧!你就是比較愛玩，對吧?」多麼一針見血。  
「......對。」這個問題Alex想得更久一點。  
「這跟你長這副德性可沒有半點關係!」Christian打斷他。

這副德性，這說法好像Alex長得很糟似的。不過確實沒有關係。Alex皺緊眉頭，對於Christian的教訓絲毫無法反駁。此外，他倆現在其實有點詭異，Christian明明和他抱在一塊，卻戴著墨鏡對他大發雷霆。Rex在一邊似乎有點難以理解這個狀況，因此只是坐下來安靜的欣賞。

「Christian?」

Christian突然安靜下來，Alex於是伸手摸了摸他的臉頰。掌心感到一股溼熱。老天、他早該想到的，Alex對自己搖搖頭，然後將Christian的墨鏡摘下。

「戴著這個是不想讓我看到嗎?」Alex對著那雙泛紅發腫的藍色眼睛說道。  
「只是比較能對你大吼大叫，不戴你也不會發現。」Christian向別處眨眨眼，淚水在眼眶打轉。  
「怎麼可能，這不是明擺著嗎?」探長溫柔的抹掉下屬的眼淚。  
「要不是耐不住跑來跟你理論，我只要多請幾天假，鬼才知道你所謂好好想想是要想到什麼時候。」

Alex很想好好的請求Christian的原諒。但這已經是第二次他跟女人勾搭上了。如果不是因為跟Christian的關係，根本沒有人會質疑他跟女孩子一起玩會有什麼問題。他是健康的大男孩，Kunz總是這麼說。

「你可以問我該怎麼做。」Christian終於說。  
「...我該怎麼做?」Alex認真的問道。  
「做你該做的。」Christian簡短說道，「抱我，吻我，帶我到床上去，或者把我推開。」

就在Alex準備從事「推開」以外的所有行為之前，Christian暫時打斷他。

「我今天在超市看見Ines小姐了，她剪頭髮了。」  
「她本來就是短髮。」Alex歪頭。  
「現在更短了，看看你幹的好事。」Christian輕推對方。  
「......你也剪頭髮了?」Alex這才發現。  
「都是你的錯，我以為你會選推開這一項的...」

Alex確信，要是早上他看見備份鑰匙後立刻衝到Christian公寓樓下，事情就不會演變成現在這樣了。搞得自己很沒用似的。現在Rex的表情好像在告訴他，你真的很沒用。不過Alex還是很感激，他的Christian已經對他很仁慈了。

「雖然我們這樣很老掉牙，但是我真的沒那麼好欺負。還有，你明天也得把頭髮剪了。」Christian綻放出小小的微笑，藍色的眼珠又澄澈起來。  
「我知道...」Alex很訝異對方居然送上一個充滿挑逗的吻。

Rex突然從後面撞了他倆一下，然後很了不起似的蹭回專屬的窩去了。

「在這一點上，你比你的狗還不如，Alex。」

Alex看著Christian掙脫懷抱，很了不起似的走進臥室，那張笑臉就好像逼供成功或者耍些小手段的時候會露出的表情。

「噢，這我可不知道...」

Alex尾隨在後，關上臥室的房門前也揚起一抹微笑。

[END]


End file.
